Misery
by PierceTheBre
Summary: Loosely based off of Stephen King's "Misery". Amy is obsessed with Sonic...but just how sickeningly obsessed can she be? Oneshot. Rated T for violence and disturbing content.


**Okay...this story is loosely based off of Misery by Stephen King, which I obviously don't own. I just wanted to make this story because I always felt like Amy could go off the deep end... ~PierceTheBre**

* * *

**Misery**

Amy glared at Sonic. She watched him pull Rouge the Bat into a deep, long embrace. The pink hedgehog felt jealousy stab at her soul. She just wanted him to hug her! And yet, he was hugging Rouge because she had helped him defeat one of Robotnik's inventions. If Amy had helped, then she would be feeling what that girl was feeling...

"Hey, Ames," Rouge said as she walked by Amy. Sonic was now busy talking to some civillians. "What are you doing out here, all by yourself? What, do you wish you could get some attention from him? Keep dreaming, kiddo." Rouge laughed. "Why would he give you the time of day? You're nothing to him. You're just his little fangirl."

"Shut up, Rouge! You know how I feel about him! What if I just hugged Knuckles like you hugged Sonic?"

Rouge laughed. "Haha, you think I care about _Knuckles_ like you care about Sonic? Girl, please. You're just a little stalker. He will never want you, and neither will anybody else."

Amy slowly pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. "Say it again, bat girl."

"You're pathetic, Amy."

Amy dashed at Rouge, swinging her hammer back to take a hit at the bat girl's legs. All of a sudden, a blue blur leaped in front of Rouge, and before Amy could stop herself, she had hit Sonic's speeding legs with tons of force.

"Amy! Ahh!" Sonic fell onto the sidewalk, holding his legs close to him, trying to delay the oncoming pain. "Amy! Amy! Why'd you do that?! Amy!"

"Good job, stalker," Rouge snapped. "I'll call an ambulance, Sonic!" With that, she flew off.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, I'm so sorry! I was aiming for Rouge!"

"I was trying to save her, you insane brat!"

Amy felt tears spring to her eyes. "Sonic...I never thought you would say something like that..."

"Like that?!" He snapped. "You tried to kill Rouge! And now, I'm the one that's going to die. I never thought you would do _that_!"

Suddenly, Amy pulled out her hammer and hit Sonic in the head, hard, but not too hard. He passed out, and when he did, she picked him up and ran to her house, which was far away in the woods. The police would realize what happened when Rouge and the ambulance arrived to find them both gone, but at least by then she would have had some time with Sonic to herself.

Amy ran into her house, threw Sonic down roughly on the floor, and ignored his screams of pain as she searched for some wood and nails. She then proceeded to hit Sonic in the head again, and boarded up her doors and windows. After that, she found some duct tape and placed it over Sonic's mouth and around his wrists, which she placed in front of him. She picked him up, and threw him on the couch. She then sat on her chair diagonally from him and planned to stare at him until he woke up.

After about three hours, Sonic awoke to see the eyes of a crazy person watching him intently. He wanted to scream, but he realized that his mouth was taped up.

Amy got up and started to walk towards him. Sonic began to struggle, and quickly stood up. It hurt intensley to stand on his legs, but he had to get away from this psychotic girl. He limped away as fast as he could, but of course, that wasn't fast enough.

"No you don't, Sonikku!" Amy giggled. She took out her hammer and realized that Sonic was trying to pull the boards off of the front door. "No, no, Sonikku! I can't let you escape. You might tell somebody about what I've done."

Sonic swiveled around, realizing that there was no way he could pull the boards off in time with his hands duct taped together. He had a look in his eye that begged Amy not to do it, but she wouldn't buy it. She was madly obsessed with him, and with her he was going to stay.

Sonic squinted his eyes shut just as the hammer hit his knee caps. He let out a scream of agony, but it was muffled by the duct tape. He immediately fell to the ground and writhed around in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic!" Amy shouted. Sonic glanced up at her, and the light was shining from behind her, making her look like a deranged madwoman. He couldn't make out the expression on her face, but he saw something wet drip onto the hardwood floor. "Sonic, baby. This is hurting me way more than it's hurting you. I don't want to do these things to you, but you can't run away from me. I'm tired of you running away from me. That's all you ever do. You just need to stay with me, baby, and everything will be okay. I promise."

"Open up! _Open up_!" Sonic was ecstatic when he heard a loud banging on the door right behind him. If he could only scream loud enough, they would get in and -

"Oh, no, Sonic. The cops are here! They're going to take you away from me." She picked him up and ran as fast as she could over to her living room rug. She pulled the rug back, careful not to get it too close to the fireplace, and there was a hatch to a secret basement. "I'll be back, soon, Sonic. I just have to get them away from here." She threw him down the basement stairs and slammed the door shut.

Amy put the rug back into place, and shouted at the cops, "Hang on one moment, sirs! I'm just getting myself out of the shower!"

She ran over to the kitchen sink, and splashed some water onto herself, as well as sticking her head under the faucet and getting her hair wet.

She dashed over and quickly ripped the boards off of the door. "Hello, sirs?" She said as she opened the door. "What is it that I can do for you? Is there some sort of problem?"

"Yes, actually," a fat, dog-like policeman said. "There are reports that you were attempting murder on Rouge the Bat, as well as harboring the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog here. That you've kidnapped him. Well?"

"Oh, no, sir. I've been at home all day. Actually, I was just about to go out and go to the movies."

"Ma'am, you may have to postpone that movie trip. We have a warrant to search your house, see? I'm hoping that's not a problem."

"No, not at all," Amy said smoothly. Internally, though, she was freaking out. What if they looked under the rug? What if they, in fact, walked on it and felt the door handle?

The two policemen walked in, and just as they took a step inside, Amy heard a quiet, but audible, scream coming from the basement.

"What was that?" The other policeman, a green cat, asked. "Was that a scream?"

"Yes, it is, sir," Amy replied. "But it's my pet chao, you see. He's very sick."

"Ahh." The policeman walked around the living room, and Amy flinched when the fat one stepped on the side of the rug.

After they had also searched the kitchen and laundry room, the cat asked, "Do you have a basement, ma'am?"

"No, no..." Amy said. "The only other rooms in my house are upstairs. Check them, if you will."

"Okay, dear," The cat said. They went upstairs and searched for about an hour, and then returned downstairs.

"Your house is clear, ma'am," The dog said. "Sorry to have bothered you. Please, though, let us know if you see or hear of anything about Sonic the Hedgehog. We're in great danger until he's found."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, if you don't mind my asking, why are your windows and doors boarded up?"

"Because, I'm a young woman out here alone. It can be dangerous in the woods sometimes."

"Okay, lady. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to give us a call."

The two policemen left. Amy boarded her front door back up, and walked over to the rug. She kicked it back, and pulled open the hatch. Sonic was lying on the bottom of the floor, a steady stream of blood trickling down his head.

"Oh, no, baby!" Amy cried. She ran upstairs and into her bathroom. She searched her medicine cabinet for hydrogen peroxide and gauze, as well as band-aids. She ran back into the basement, and quickly dressed Sonic's head wound, which he had earned while tumbling down the stairs.

"Say something to me. Let me know you're okay," Amy said as she ripped the tape off of Sonic's mouth.

"Ahh! Amy! Why are you doing this? If you let me go, if you take me to a hospital, I promise we can be together, just please, please - "

"Shut up!" Amy screamed. "Shut up! You're trying to trick me! You just want me to go to prison! Well, Sonic, I can't let that happen. You're staying with me forever."

Sonic felt tears spring to his eyes. Not only were the pain from his legs and head wound unbearable, but the horrible thought of being trapped in Amy's basement forever literally made him feel sick.

"Don't cry, Sonic. I'll cry too. Please, if you just tell me you love me, everything will be okay."

"I can't tell you that, Amy. To tell you that would be one big, ugly lie."

Before Sonic knew what she was doing, Amy had slapped him. "How dare you! I fix your stupid scrape on your head, and this is how you repay me?! You worthless hedgehog! What have I ever seen in you?!" Amy screeched as she ran up the basement stairs.

Sonic felt like he had been in the cold basement for hours. Not only was he drenched in a pool from his own blood, but he had peed on himself, too. Water was also collecting beneath him from the damp basement walls. His cheek still stung from the slap Amy had dealed him. He could barely think, so he just glanced at his wrists, which were sore for being duct taped together for so long. Wait a second, with his mouth free, he could...

"Sonic!" Amy pulled the hatch open, light streaming into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic, baby, I don't have any food here. I know you like chili dogs, so I'll get you some stuff for chili dogs, okay? Just be a good boy and stay right where you are." Amy slammed the hatch shut, and presumably prepared to leave for a grocery store in town.

After he heard Amy pull the boards from the door upstairs, and assumed she had left, Sonic began pulling at the duct tape on his wrists with his teeth. Oh, God, hurry before she gets back. Hurry before she realizes she accidentally left his mouth untaped and could escape. Hurry, hurry, hurry.

Finally, finally, Sonic freed his wrists. They were sore and he was pretty sure blood circulation to them had slowed, but there was no time to worry about that now. He just had to crawl up the stairs and he could somehow escape.

Sonic pulled himself over to the first step, his broken legs dragging behind him. With all the strength he had left, he heaved himself up to the second step. This would be harder to accomplish than he had originally thought.

After a grueling half hour, Sonic was at the door to the basement. He took his right hand and pushed up on the handle...

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you would try to run away from me! I knew it! I hate you! I hate you!" Amy grabbed Sonic by his wrists and pulled him roughly up from the basement, then tossed him on the ground in front of her fireplace. "It was a test, Sonic! I told you I was going to go get food so I could see if you would really try to run away, and you did! You did!"

"No, no, Amy, it wasn't that," Sonic said, trying to think of an excuse. "I...I had to go to the bathroom. I peed on myself earlier. It's just so nasty, Amy, the condition I'm in is just - "

"Shut up! Your lies disgust me! You have to be punished." With that, Amy grabbed a vase and began to walk angrily towards the blue hedgehog.

"No, Amy!" Sonic shouted. Quickly thinking, he grabbed a rod from the fireplace and stabbed it into Amy's left thigh.

"Oww!" Amy yelled. "I can't believe you would do that to me!" She threw the vase, not at Sonic, but at the wall above the fireplace. Shards from it scattered down and rained on Sonic. "How dare you, baby?! Am I going to have to break your arms, too?" Amy pulled out her hammer and raised it above her head, ready to strike -

"Don't you touch him!"

Amy turned around. There stood the two policemen that had searched her house, guns pointed at her, and Rouge, who held a tazer in her hands. There were also three other policemen behind them, all with tazers of their own. Glancing outside, Amy could also see an ambulance with a stretcher team.

"You! You can't come into my house! How dare you come back here!"

The fat dog policeman laughed. "You are such a stupid young girl. You were pretty clever to try and hide Sonic from us, but we knew he was here. First off, there were no chao anywhere on this premises when we searched it, so your screaming chao story was phony. When we searched your bathroom, there also wasn't any steam, so we knew you hadn't been taking a shower or bath. The only reason we left was we needed backup, and we needed to give you time to get Sonic out of wherever you were hiding him."

"You ruined it! You fat piggers ruined it!" Amy snapped, dropping to her knees and beginning to cry. "We were going to live happily ever after," she sniffled.

"Yeah, I bet you were, girlie," The green cat said. "Boys, take her away. People like this sicken me."

The three policemen with tazers grabbed Amy by the arms and dragged her out of her own house. Sonic heard one of the cops say, "With the way you were treating that boy, you're going to be locked up for a long, long time..."

"Sonic, what did she do to you?" Rouge rushed over to Sonic, although she was careful not to touch him.

"Ugh. She broke my legs. I mean, she really broke them. I can't even run. She threw me down into a basement. She slapped me. She was going to slam that vase on my head and - "

"Hush, boy. It's going to be okay," Rouge said as the ambulance team waltzed in with a stretcher.

Sonic closed his eyes for a second as they pulled him outside. He was free from that nightmare. Thank God.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping sound. He opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of it.

He saw Amy in the back of a police car. Her hands were handcuffed together. But, she was writing something with her finger in the window. What did it say? He could barely make it out...

"_Wait for me_," it said.

* * *

**Author's note: I appreciate your reading this! Constructive criticism is appreciated. :) ~PierceTheBre**


End file.
